warriors_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Leafpool
Leafpool is a small, slender, lithe, palce brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a soft muzzle. She has a white chest and white paws. Affiliations: Current: Thunderclan Past: Loner Age: Approximatly 60 moons (5 years) Names: Kit: Leafkit Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw Loner: Leafpool Medicine Cat: Leafpool Warrior: Leafpool Senior Warrior: Leafpool Family: Mate: Crowfeather Father: Firestar Mother: Sandstorm Sister: Squirrelflight Daughter: Holleyleaf Sons: Jayfeather, Lionblaze Education: Mentor: Cinderpelt Apprentices: Holleyleaf, Jayfeather Quotes: "Starclan won't do anything to keep the Clans together. They don't have to. Being one of four Clans- not two, not three, but four- lies within our hearts, just like the ability to track prey and hide in the forest shadows. No matter what the other Clans say, they cannot turn away from the divisions, the differences, the rivalries that bind us. The live that separates us from Windclan or Riverclan is also the line that connects us. Starclan knows this, and it is up to us to have faith in that connection."- Leafpool to Firestar , Dawn, pages 140-141 "They must be suffering as much as we are. It must be terrible for them to watch the forest being destroyed, and to be powerless to stop it. After all, it was once their home too."- Leafpool to Cinderpelt about Starclan, Dawn, page 260 "I do remember. You don't think I feel any affection for that bad-tempered furball, do you? Every time we see each other he tries to make trouble. I just wanted to know if Barkface had given Morningflower the rest of the watermint."- Leafpool insiting that she doesn't love Crowfeather, Starlight, page 236 "Wherever you are, Cinderpelt, if you can hear me, I promise that I will never leave our Clan again. I am their medicine cat now, and I will follow in your pawsteps until it's my turn to walk with Starclan. But please, if I ever meant anything to you, come to me when you can tell me you forgive me."- Leafpool, Sunset, page 60 "Kits are a precious gift, Spiderleg. You should take every chance you can to be a good father. It's even better than being a mentor."- Leafpool to Spiderleg after he quarrels with Daisy, Long Shadows, page 235 "I know I cannot be Thunderclan's medicine cat any longer. I'm so very sorry to you, Firestar, and to all my Clanmates. Please know that I tried my best, and regretted what I had done with every single breath. But I couldn't regret having my kits. They are fine cats, and I will always be proud of them."- Leafpool's confession at the Gathering, Sunrise, pages 306-307 "Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier for me, to die, or to go on living?"- Leafpool when Hollyleaf tried to feed her deathberries, Sunrise, page 310 "It was my fault alone. You are wrong to blame Squirrelflight. She was just being loyal to me. And now that we know about the prophecy, surely the only thing that matters is that these kits were accepted by their Clan? It's not about us, after all. It's about them. Their destiny shaped ours, right from the moment they were born."- Leafpool, The Last Hope, page 201